


My Life is Yours

by MayorHaggar



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Kirito and Asuna's first night together, followed by a sign of their commitment.
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Kudos: 60





	My Life is Yours

_My life is yours, Asuna._

Kirito had meant every word. How silly for her to think that his life could ever be better if she stayed away from him! He wanted her right there with him, right by his side for everything. He didn't care about the danger that might come along with it, and he didn't care that they were still trapped inside Aincrad. His love for her was as real as it could be; it meant the world to him, and that wouldn't change even if they did make their way back to their original world.

Game or not, she was here with him, real and solid in his arms. Her lips were soft against his, and she moaned so cutely as he ran his hands down her naked back. She stiffened against him when he reached her panty-clad ass, and he paused to give her a chance to object if this was too far or she wasn't ready for this yet. But then she relaxed and sighed into his mouth, and he took that as permission to continue.

He squeezed her ass through her panties, admiring the surprising amount of plumpness despite her rather slender body. Asuna's moans got louder and she placed her hands on his cheeks, deepening their kiss. Emboldened, Kirito kept his grip on her ass and lifted her up off of the ground. She squeaked and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on as he carried her over to the bed, continuing to kiss her all the while.

They were both gasping for both when they finally broke their kiss, which came only so he could put her down on the bed. Then Kirito got on top of her and they went right back to kissing, and while they were kissing Asuna brought up her menu and made both her panties and her bra disappear. Kirito groaned at the feel of her bare breasts pressing against his chest, and he quickly reached down to grab at her chest. He took her breasts in both hands and squeezed them, enjoying their weight against his palms. Asuna groaned, and then she bit her finger as he leaned his head in to capture one hard pink nipple between his lips.

“N-no fair, Kirito,” she whined. “It shouldn’t just be me! You should be naked too!”

Kirito unlatched his mouth from her nipple and nodded. She was right; it was only fair. He sat back on his knees, brought up his menu and took off first his shirt, then his pants and finally his underwear. He noted Asuna’s eyes raking down his body and taking in his bare skin as it was revealed, but it was her reaction to seeing his cock for the first time that really caught his attention.

“Oh my God,” she whispered. She was unable to take her eyes away from his hard cock, which was pointing straight at her; fitting, since she was the reason for its current state. “Will something that big really fit inside of me?”

He grinned; that was a reaction that would never fail to make a man feel good about himself, and that was just as true here in the virtual world of Aincrad as it was in the real one they’d come from.

“I’ve never actually done this before, but I’m sure we’ll make it work somehow,” he said, smiling gently at her.

“Me too,” she said. “This is my first time too.”

“Good,” Kirito said, smiling even wider at that. “That means we can experience all of this together for the first time.” She smiled happily at that idea too. “How do you want to do this?” he asked. “Should I just get on top of you, or would you like to be on top, or—“

“Take me,” she said quickly. “Take me however you want, Kirito. Just as your life is mine, mine is yours too. Use it.”

Asuna placed her hands behind her back, and Kirito found himself intrigued. He hadn’t expected bold Asuna, who was always so willing to get physical and stand up for herself, even against him if necessary, to be passive or submissive in bed. He wasn’t complaining though; not in the least.

He weighed his options for a few seconds and then made a decision. He wasn’t going to jump straight to sex; first he was going to test just how submissive she was, and just how willing she would be to follow his instructions in the bedroom.

“How about you crawl over here and suck my cock?” he said. Asuna’s eyes widened and her mouth hung open, but she moved quickly to follow his direction. She got up off of her back and got on her knees, scooting over between his legs as he sat back and spread them apart to give her plenty of room. She wrapped her hand around his cock and just stared at it for a second, seemingly still awed and perhaps also a bit intimidated by the size of him.

He’d given her an instruction though, and the surprisingly submissive Asuna wasn’t going to let it go unfilled for very long. She gave the head of his cock a few quick kisses while stroking his shaft with her hand, and then she moved to run her tongue around him a few times, coating him in her saliva before she truly began.

It all felt amazing for Kirito, from her hand’s firm grip to her tongue lapping at him, but it was about to get so much better. She took the head of his cock between her lips and began to suck, and that first touch, that first instant of her lips sealing around his tip and sucking hard sent shockwaves throughout Kirito. The designers of this world obviously hadn’t held back when it came to designing the pleasures of sex, because Kirito couldn’t imagine the real thing feeling any better than this.

Everything just kept getting better and better too. Asuna moved from suckling the head to working down and sucking his cock proper, and his hands flew to her head when she started to bob and take more of him in. She paused, and he realized she was probably afraid that she’d done something he didn’t like and he’d reached down to stop her, rather than him simply being unable to resist grabbing her head because of how incredible it felt.

“You’re doing great, Asuna,” he said. He patted her head and stroked her chestnut hair back lovingly. “Keep going.” 

Given that word of encouragement, Asuna went back to sucking his cock. She moved even faster now, apparently motivated by his words to throw everything she had into this blowjob. She slid her head down all the way, not stopping even when his cock entered her throat. She took him all the way down, her nose pressing into his pubic hair as she swallowed every inch of cock.

Kirito had never felt, or seen, anything as erotic as this. Feeling her take his cock all the way down her throat was amazing enough, but looking down and seeing her lovely hazel eyes staring up at him as she did it made it even better. This wasn’t just some faceless woman who had submissively offered herself up to him and was now deepthroating his cock. It was his beloved Asuna who was doing all of this, and that increased his enjoyment of an already amazing act tenfold.

When he felt his orgasm building his first instinct was to pull her off so he could actually fuck her, but then he realized that there was no reason to hold back. He felt sure that he would get hard again soon enough, whether because of the stamina he’d built up in Aincrad or just because he was too eager to enjoy his lovely Asuna to accept anything less. So when he felt his end approach he not only didn’t pull out but actually took a firmer hold of her head, pulling her down onto his cock and holding her there.

He held her firmly in place as he came, keeping his cock buried down her throat and forcing her to swallow it all. She’d encouraged him to use her body however he wanted, after all, and this was what he wanted. He wanted to feel her taking his semen straight down her throat.

Asuna didn’t complain, nor did she try to get his hands off of her head or slap at his legs to try and get him to stop. She was allowing him to use her as he wished, and that obviously extended to how he finished. She stayed there and obediently took his cum down her throat, not resisting no matter how long his cock remained buried completely inside of her mouth. He even tested her by keeping his cock lodged in her throat for several moments beyond the end of his orgasm, and still she remained submissive and compliant, letting him hold her head down on his cock if that’s what he wished.

Kirito finally let Asuna up, and she sat back and gasped for air as soon as her throat was free of cock. She sat there and heaved, and he could see how much she’d struggled to make it through her deepthroating.

“That was excellent, Asuna,” he said. “You did so well.” He gave her a pat on the cheek, and she beamed at him even as she continued to try and suck in oxygen. It had been challenging for her, but she’d succeeded in making him happy and that seemed to be the only thing that really mattered to her. 

He'd been right not to worry about his stamina or lack thereof, because he was already hard again and ready for more. Asuna realized it too. She looked down, saw his thick cock between his legs and smiled at him. 

"What's next, Kirito?" she asked. He had a feeling that he could ask her to do anything, get into any position and she would leap to do it without question. Asuna was so strong in so many ways, but in here she was happy to follow his lead and let him take control. It was a trust that he wouldn't overlook, and a power he wasn't going to waste.

Rather than giving her any further directions he acted on his own. He'd already made the decision to fuck her face to face; he wanted to watch all of the expressions that flashed across her beautiful face when he had sex with her for the first time. He picked her up with him as he sat back on his knees, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. His own arms were around her waist, loosely hugging her to him as his cock slowly slid inside of her.

"Oh!" Asuna's eyes widened as a penis penetrated her for the first time. He watched her closely, wanting to memorize every expression she made. Curiously, he didn't notice any sign of pain on her face like he would have expected. It was her first time after all, plus he knew his cock was a lot for her to take. "Keep going, Kirito! It feels so good! Give me more!"

While he definitely agreed with her on how good it felt, he was still surprised at how enthusiastic she was being right from the very beginning. While he had no more experience than she did, it was his understanding that women's first times were usually uncomfortable, especially at first, and that was before you even took his size into consideration. Maybe this was an intentional design choice of the game. Maybe they'd made it so you'd feel all of the joy of sex but none of the pain or discomfort.

If so, he was grateful to them for at least that much. Whatever else they might have done in creating this dangerous world that he and so many others were now trapped in, at least their creation had led him to this moment with Asuna. This was a memory he was going to treasure for the rest of his life, whether they ever made it back to the real world or not.

This wasn't the time to think about the real world, the realities of the world they were trapped in or the danger that awaited them outside of this bedroom. Right now his entire existence had shrunken to this room, this bed and the woman in his arms, and he wasn't going to brood. He wasn't going to allow anything to spoil this perfect night.

"Oh, yes, Kirito!" Asuna moaned as he rocked his hips forward and sank his cock deeper inside of her. "Yes, that's wonderful!"

He was glad she was feeling so good, because for him this was an experience like none other. He'd never felt so good in his entire life. Nothing could compare to the sensation of being inside of Asuna's pussy, and even though hers was the first he'd ever been inside, either here in Aincrad or back in the real world, he instinctively knew that no other would feel this good. They were made for each other, and this was where he belonged. He reveled in rocking his hips back and forth and moving his cock inside of her, and she moved her own body to match him as best she could. Kirito's hands slid down from her back to hold her by her ass instead, and he kept his lips moving. He alternated between kissing her lips to working his way down her neck to lick and suck at her perky breasts, which seemed to delight her judging by the way she groaned any time his lips or tongue made contact with her nipples.

As good as it felt for him, it seemed that it felt even better for Asuna. Either that or she was just much easier to set off, because he was still nowhere near his second orgasm when her own hit, and it hit hard too.

"Yes!" she shouted. "Yes, oh fuck, _yes!_ " Her screams hurt his ears a little bit from how loud they were, but that was okay. He would gladly put up with a little bit of discomfort if it meant getting to hear her scream like that and knowing that he was responsible for it.

"Scream for me," he said, pulling his head away from her breast to stare into her hazel eyes. "Let me hear it, Asuna." There was no one around to hear them, and even if there had been he wouldn't have cared in the least. This was for him, for them, and she was the only thing in the world (either world) that mattered to him right now.

Asuna did as he bade her. She'd already been very vocal so far, but she got even louder now. There weren't actual words coming out of her mouth right now; she just let out meaningless screams. They told Kirito everything that he needed to know though. Her shouts might not have meant much to anyone else, if there’d been anyone else around to hear them, but to him they meant that he’d succeeded in making her feel good, and there was nothing that would have pleased him more.

She shook and sobbed in his lap as she rode out her climax, and the speed of their fucking gradually slowed down as she lost her high. Kirito gave her a little bit of time to recover from her ordeal, but not too much time. She might have cum but he was nowhere near satisfied yet. And besides, he felt like he could easily bring her to at least one more climax before the night was over with.

He rolled her over onto her back, threw her legs over his shoulders and slid his cock right back inside of her. Now he was able to really work his hips and fuck her much faster than before, testing her limits in a way the first position hadn’t.

Asuna adjusted to this position as readily as she had everything else tonight. She stayed there on her back and took it all with an eager smile on her face, moaning needily as he quickly built up a rough pace. Clearly the orgasm she’d already had hadn’t hurt her libido in the slightest; she seemed to be just as hungry for more as he was.

If it was more she wanted than she was in luck because he was ready, willing and able to give it to her. He pounded his cock into her, taking her even deeper than before. The sound of skin smacking against skin was pretty loud, but Asuna’s moans were even louder. Kirito loved those moans; he wanted to keep hearing them. And not just tonight, but every night. He wanted to force those sounds out of her every night for the rest of his life, whether they found a way back to reality or were stuck in Aincrad from now on. Doing so wouldn’t be easy; there were going to be difficulties, hurdles that stood in their way no matter where they were. But he shook his head as if to dispel those thoughts from his brain. He could deal with the pressures of reality, or of the reality they currently lived in, tomorrow. Tonight was for them to enjoy themselves, and that’s just what he was going to do.

He sped up his thrusts yet again, but the harder he took her the more desperate Asuna’s moans became. Now he understood why she’d been so willing to cede control to him and submit here in the bedroom. She loved this; she loved him using her body how he liked and fucking her hard. She liked being his to control and to fuck as much as he liked having that control. Well, nearly as much at least.

Kirito noticed Asuna reach between her legs and rub at her clit while he screwed her, but he left her to it. Maybe next time he’d choose a different position and give her a rub while he fucked her, but for now he had no problem with her taking care of it herself while he focused solely on shoving his cock deep inside of her as fast and as hard as he could.

The combined effort of his strong thrusts and her intent rubbing did their work on Asuna, who bit her lip and groaned as he reached another climax. Kirito would have demanded that she moan and scream for him again like last time but he had his own issues to deal with. He wasn’t far behind her, and he wasn’t at all concerned about trying to prevent what was coming. He would have to wait and see whether or not she’d have the energy for any more after he was done. If she was he felt confident that he’d be able to summon the will to keep up with her desires for as long as he needed to, and if this was it for the night he didn’t want to go out with a whimper but with a bang.

Kirito gave Asuna few final thrusts, his deepest and roughest yet, and then he was cumming inside of her. She gasped when she felt it but it didn’t throw her off in the slightest. There was no reason to worry about it of course. It wasn’t like it was possible for her to get pregnant in this virtual world, even if the sensations they were feeling felt so incredibly real. If he ever wanted to get Asuna pregnant he’d need to do this with her back in the real world, and they’d have to make it out of Aincrad for that to be an option. For now he didn’t mind being stuck here because it meant he could cum inside of her pussy without a care in the world.

He let Asuna’s legs fall back down to the bed after he was done, and then he pulled his cock out of her. She was panting on the bed, and he wouldn’t deny feeling a bit winded himself. If she wanted to stop now he wouldn’t fight her on it at all, He might even welcome the rest.

He was just beginning to close his eyes when he felt Asuna’s hand run down his chest. It took him a second to refocus his attention on her, but when he did it was to find her grinning up at him. He saw that look and had a feeling his night wasn’t finished just yet.

“More?” she said. He chuckled and shook his head.

“If you want more, I’ll give you more,” he promised. “But I’ve already cum down your throat, fucked you to two orgasms and cum inside of your pussy. What do you want now?”

“Well, you’ve taken my mouth and my pussy,” she said. “Why not take my ass now?”

Kirito smiled at her lewd suggestion. She continued to surprise him tonight, but in the best way possible.

“If that’s what you want, that’s what you’ll get,” he said. “Roll over and get up on your hands and knees.”

Asuna did as she was asked immediately, rolling onto her belly and then getting up on all fours. He knew enough about the way sex worked to know that it would ordinarily be a good idea for them to do some prep work before they even considered this, but this was another example of their virtual world coming in handy. Just as they hadn’t needed to worry about the pain of her first time or the normal consequences of him cumming inside of her, they didn’t need to worry about cleaning her up beforehand. He just got into position behind her, guided his cock into position and then nudged forward, entering her final hole for the first time.

He was glad she’d suggested this. After already claiming her mouth and her pussy it only made sense that he take her ass as well. It also didn’t hurt that this felt incredible.

If he’d thought her pussy was tight, it was nothing compared to being inside of her ass. He moved slower this time, but it wasn’t because he was worried about hurting her. If their fun so far tonight had shown anything it was that there was no reason for him to worry about hurting her. No, his slower pace was simply because she was so tight that he couldn’t push deeper into her without a struggle.

“How does it feel?” Asuna asked. “Does it feel good?”

“It’s amazing,” he said. “Just like everything else.” 

That seemed to be the right answer, since Asuna turned her head back for a second to smile back at him. Then she grunted as he forced his hips forward to get his cock deeper into her ass, and she turned back around and put her face down on the bed. She adjusted her position so she was leaning on her elbows instead of supporting herself with her hands. It wasn’t what he’d told her to do but he didn’t say anything about the change. This was still very much in the spirit of what he’d wanted, and it also had the side benefit of sticking her ass up higher in the air.

Kirito knew he wasn’t going to be able to last for very long inside of her butt. Virtual world or not he still had his limits, and he could feel his vitality draining rapidly. Aside from that, this was simply the tightest fit of all. If fucking Asuna’s ass was even half this taxing in the world they’d come from he was going to have to try it, assuming they made it back. And if not, if they were stuck here for the rest of their lives, he was okay with that. He didn’t particularly care where he was so long as he had Asuna there with him, especially if she was going to be such a wonderfully giving and submissive partner once they were alone in their bedroom.

Remembering what he’d seen earlier, Kirito removed one of his hands from her hips, reached between her legs and started rubbing her clit. Asuna responded immediately, gasping at his touch.

“God, yes!” she whined. “Touch me, Kirito! Right there, rub me right there, just like that, just like that!”

He paid attention to what she liked, wanting her to enjoy his touch as much as possible. He wanted to commit the precise touch to memory so he’d know just what to do the next time they found themselves in a similar position. (That they would find themselves in a similar position wasn’t something he held even the slightest doubt about. This wasn’t some silly fling, for him or for her. This meant something.)

She loved the way that he brushed across her clit with his finger, and he loved pushing his cock back and forth inside of her butt. It didn’t take long for either of them to get what they wanted out of this exchange, which was one final orgasm to cap off a first night together that had already exceeded their wildest expectations.

As seemed to be the pattern at this point, it was Asuna who got there first. She screamed loudly at the beginning, and then she bit down on the pillow that happened to be underneath her. Kirito didn’t mind that he wasn’t getting to hear her scream, because hearing her groans muffled by the pillow between her teeth was equally hot, just in a different way.

He’d barely been hanging on as it was, and listening to those grunts robbed him of whatever staying power he had left. He started cumming almost as soon as she did, and he didn’t even think of pulling out of her. Instead he pressed in even more, going so deep inside of her that his balls were touching the cheeks of her ass. All of his cum went directly into her anus, as it should have. He’d already cum down her throat and then inside of her pussy; where else was he going to finish but inside of her final hole?

He pulled out of Asuna’s tight butt only after he’d finished giving her every bit of cum he had left to give her. When he finally pulled back he watched some of his cum trickle out of her butt, and he was surprised at how erotic it was for him. Maybe it was because it served as proof of what he’d just done? Whether they were in the real world or not, what he felt for Asuna was real, and so was everything they’d just done together.

“That was amazing, Kirito,” Asuna said. She scooted back towards him until her naked body pressed against his, and he wrapped his arms around her from behind and held her tight.

“Yes,” he agreed. “It was.”

It _had_ been amazing, but it was only the beginning for them. He was going to make sure of it.

\--

Kirito woke the next morning with a renewed sense of purpose and determination. The reason for that was obvious. He woke up with Asuna in his arms, her bare ass pressing against his groin. It was a feeling he never wanted to lose. He wanted to go to sleep with her in his arms every night, and wake up holding her every morning. He wanted that whether he was here in Aincrad or back in the real world, and he would fight to get it.

He disentangled himself from her, moving gently so as not to disturb her sleep, and brought up his menu to put clothes back on. If he remained naked for very long it would get harder and harder for him to resist the urge to take Asuna all over again, and he wanted her to get her rest. She'd worked hard enough last night.

Aside from that, he also needed time to think. He sat on the edge of the bed as he thought about everything that had led up to this moment, and everything that might be yet to come. He knew the road ahead wasn't going to be an easy one. Danger lurked around the corner no matter what path they chose, and even if they were successful in making it out of Aincrad and back into the real world, that presented its own set of problems. He'd face them, whatever they were, in order to keep Asuna by his side.

How could he communicate that? How could he show her the depth of what he felt for her and what she meant to him, beyond even all that they shared the previous night? As he sat on the bed and thought about it, he came to a decision. He could think of only one way for him to make Asuna see how serious this was to him.

There were many ways for him to do it, and most people probably would have advised him to wait and spend some time planning out something elaborate, but he couldn't wait; he didn't want to let a single day pass without telling Asuna how he felt about her and how much she meant to him. He decided then and there that he wasn't going to let her get out of this bed before he'd made his intentions clear.

He gently poked her on the cheek to wake her up, regretting having to disrupt her sleep (especially since she looked so cute) but unable and unwilling to wait any longer. Her eyes opened and she blushed when she saw him looking at her, and it made her look even cuter. He stood up from the bed and turned to look out the window so he wouldn't be tempted to pounce on her, pull the sheets back to expose her naked body and ravage her all over again. This wasn't the time for that. Hopefully he'd have a chance to do that again later, but for right now he needed to hold himself back.

She spoke to him of her dream, her fears that their time here in Aincrad, her time here with him hadn't been real. She acknowledged that even though she wanted to make it back to the real world, the years she'd spent here were important to her and she didn't want to forget them. He felt a little of the anxiety inside of him dissipate at that. She didn't want to lose this either, whether they made it back to the real world or not.

When she asked if he would be okay with leaving the front lines for awhile and staying out of danger, his heart began to race. He could sense it; this was his time. This was his chance to let her know how he felt and what he wanted.

He brought up the small village surrounded by forests and lakes; it would make a fine retreat. The place had already come to mind as he'd been sitting on the bed lost in thought. It would be an ideal place for them to get away and begin their new life together. That was only if she accepted, of course. He felt a sudden onrush of nerves but fought them down. He wouldn't let fear drive him into silence here. He already knew she loved him; she'd not only said it, but had spent all night showing it to him. This was just an extension of that, an affirmation of their love. 

"Let's move there together. And..." He trailed off, nerves getting the better of him for just a moment. This was it; this was the point of no return. Even though she'd given no sign, no reason for him to think she would say no, what if she did? It would be hard, if not impossible, for them to recover from.

"And?" she repeated, filling in the silence when he stumbled and couldn't complete his thought. He shook himself, willing himself to push on and get it out there. She'd given him so much last night; it was time for him to give something back. It was time for him to let her see just how much he wanted her, and wanted this. He steeled his courage and made the offer.

"Let-Let's get married," he said, turning his head away from the window and looking back towards her so he could see her immediate reaction.

For just a second she looked stunned, but then she smiled. A flush spread on her beautiful cheeks and her eyes shone with tears. These weren't tears that he needed to worry about though; they were happy tears. He could see what her answer was going to be just from the look on her face, but he still couldn't wait to hear her say it.

"Yes!" she said as a single tear escaped and ran down her face.

Kirito couldn't help it; he came back to the bed in several long strides so he could take her back into his arms. She moved too, meeting him as he sat back down on the bed. The sheet fell away from her as she went, exposing her naked body once again, and her bare breasts pressed against him through his shirt as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his body. It felt nice, but it wasn't where his head was at right now. Lust had been the emotion that ruled him last night, and he was sure it would return to the forefront soon enough, but it wasn't what fuelled him at the moment. Right now he was more interested in expressing his love to Asuna, who had just agreed to marry him.

Was it a binding marriage? Would they be considered legally married if and when they returned to the real world? No, of course not. But neither of them took this commitment lightly. They were binding themselves to one another here in Aincrad, and their feelings weren't going to go away just because they made it back to reality. This was for real.

Her lips met his with equal passion and intensity, and her arms wrapped around his neck as they deepened the kiss. Kirito's hands didn't explore her bare body, much as he might have been tempted to. He kept them on the small of her back, wanting to hold her while they kissed.

Asuna pulled back and smiled at him breathlessly, and he gently wiped her face free of tears.

"My life is yours, Asuna," he said quietly, echoing the words he'd spoken previously, back when she'd stupidly suggested he'd be better off if she kept her distance from him. She laughed, leaned her head in and kissed him again. It was a much shorter kiss this time, more a peck than anything, but he didn't enjoy it any less.

"My life is yours, Kirito," she said back to him. "I love you."

"I know," he said. "You showed me last night." She blushed at the reminder of her behavior, of how eager and submissive she'd been the previous night.

"Idiot," she said, smacking his chest lightly, but there was a slight smile on her face as she said it, showing that there was no heat behind the words. She might be embarrassed about how naturally submissive she was once their clothes were removed, but she knew she didn't need to fear revealing herself to him in that way. She could trust him with everything.

"I'm your idiot," he said, scooting back to sit on the bed and pulling her into his lap.

"Yes, you are," she said fondly. She wrapped her arms around his waist, pressed the side of her face against his chest and sighed.

There were many reasons to resent being stuck here in Aincrad, but Kirito couldn't be too angry about it, not when it had brought him something as amazing as this. He'd face whatever came, in this world or the real one, confident that everything would turn out fine as long as he had her with him.

But that could wait for a bit, because for the time being he was going to enjoy some time away from the front lines with the woman he loved. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
